Amandine Krystal Desmond
Notorious by her name as the Red Vigilante, Amandine Krystal Desmond is an Ossyrian blooded Novian Corporate Hunter who's job is to retrieve assets from Binary Domain. Fearless with a cold heart, she's as ruthless as a Novian lawyer and brutal as an Ossyrian soldier. Like all Ossyrians, she is haunted by something, in this case the death of her mother, Flora Holland. =Biography= Early Life Amandine Krystal Desmond was born to Kurt Desmond and Flora Holland in 88 AF. Her first name was taken from Flora's mother and the second from Kurt's cousin. Amandine was raised in the corporate ruled world of Novia with her two parents in a lovely suburban setting. As a child she was noted to be very clever and very manipulative often 'convincing' her fellow students to do whatever she pleases. Yet, she chose to limit herself from reaching full potential in her classes for some unknown reason. With her mother having occasional war flashbacks, she always went to her father for advice and comfort, thus, having a better relationship with her father than her mother. However, with the death of her mother in 106 AF, she truly began to appreciate the undying love her mother always gave her. Amandine didn't know what to do with her life and spiraled into depression. Unsure whether it was because she had no direction or she had abandoned her mother, she decided to get off the grid. Saying her final good-bye's to her father and the grave of her mother, she went into the business continent of Novia and signed her life away to Binary Domain, becoming a Corporate Hunter. Corporate Hunter Being a Corporate Hunter is something like a loan shark. She was assigned a person and would go collect the money they owed, or she would retake the item they purchased whether it be something as simple as furniture, or something lucrative like artificial limbs and organs. Oddly enough, Amandine did not feel any sort of malice towards her 'clients' nor towards the company she signed herself to. In fact, it was a nice relief from the guilt she felt about her mother. The unit she was associated with in the company became known as the Red Marauders. =Personality= Cold, harsh, calculating, clever, and manipulative, these are the traits that have kept Amandine alive in her work as a Corporate Hunter. She cares not for the lives that she hunts or the people that she kills in her line of duty. The memories of her mother still plaque her as she feels guilt over her mother's strange death. After the death of her father a few years later, she came to believe that the Old Breed (original Ossyrians) were being 'killed off' by some unknown force. This paranoia continues to wander in her mind. =Vehicles= Amandine Desmond lacks a proper H.M.V, but she does have a defense suit and a personal A.I to help her on the job when needed. Tiko is the body of a Yello Wolf mechanized soldier created by Ossyria, but the A.I. controlling it was developed by her mother, Flora Holland with the help of a technician on Novia. Originally made as a companion A.I in a mechanical teddy bear, Amandine kept Tiko as a memento and changed the A.I further to help her on the job. =Trivia= *Amandine speaks with an Australian accent, like all Novians. *Her first name is actually taken from the character Amandine Ariane from Beyond Redemption, a forum RPG by Darkwoods.